To study the influence of intensified insulin therapy on HbA1 levels in children and adolescents with persistent high blood glucose values (HbA1 values > 10%. To study the effect of the Insuflon catheter and to monitor indwelling duration of Insuflon and incidence of side effects and their impact on compliance.